For carrying containers such as paper box containers C for filling beverage liquid or foods in the containers, a tray T preformed with a plurality of protrusions P may be provided as shown in FIG. 15 for stably loading each container C within the several protrusions P formed on the tray T for preventing its turning over of the filled liquid or foods. This can be well done in a restaurant or coffee shop. However, when the tray T is served for a takeaway meal, the tray T loaded with plural boxes should be carried by a buyer's two hands, causing a very inconvenient handling for carrying the tray and the boxes especially when taking away from a shop to a buyer's home.
For takeaway meal service, even the liquid containing boxes can be filled in a large paper bag or case for a long distance handling, the boxes filled with liquid may be easily collapsed or falling down to cause liquid spillage or liquid contamination to the other objects.
It is therefore expected to invent a portable carrier for handling light containers such as beverage paper box container or the like which can be carried conveniently and lightly.